Stolen Life and Stolen Memories
by PercyJacksonPoseidon
Summary: Triton and Alyssa finally got engaged, but as their happiness grew, so did a new threat. What happens when months before the wedding Alyssa is kidnapped by Olympus' new enemy? How far will Triton be willing to go to get her back, and what will be gained and lost in the process? Loyalties will be tested and memories removed. FemPercyxTriton. Sequel to 'Stolen Object or Stolen Heart'
1. Wedding plans

-Third Person-

It has been five years since Alyssa Jackson became a Goddess. It has been one year since her and Triton got engaged. And it has been 30 seconds since she accidentally incinerated Poseidon's' White Coral table.

Alyssa, Annabeth, Amphitrite and Aphrodite were all gathered in one of Atlantis meeting rooms, where they were discussing the arrangements for Triton and Alyssa royal wedding, and so far not much progress had been made. Aphrodite wanted a big wedding for the pair, she wanted everyone to know. The Goddess of Love wanted the dress to be large, she wanted the scenery to be outstanding, and she wanted everything to go fantastically. She wanted their wedding to be perfect.

However, that was the exact opposite of Alyssa. Yes, she wanted everything to go right. Yes, she wanted it to be nice, but perfect was too far. Alyssa didn't want perfect because if it wasn't what you'd planned, you'd be setting yourself up for disappointment. Alyssa wished for a quite wedding, friends and family, not one full of Gods and Goddess she'd never even met before. Liss wished for a simple wedding, one to remember but not one to get anxiety over, and she most definitely did not want an over the top dress.

Annabeth, who was now a twenty-two year old beautiful women, watched the entire argument in amusement. Amphitrite, who'd finally warmed up to Alyssa, watched with restraint. She understood why Aphrodite wanted everything she did, and she understood why Alyssa wished for everything she did, but this was seriously getting out of control.

Totally ignoring Alyssa's outbreak and the pile of dust that used to be a table, Aphrodite continued, "...And then, we could have you walk down the isle, Annabeth holding your long veil and-"

"Lady Aphrodite, I don't think Alyssa wants a veil." Annabeth mused, glancing at the newest Goddess, who looked ready to erupt.

"Oh." The Goddess of Love paused. "Well, Alyssa, what would you like?"

Regaining her control, she too turned. "Not a veil. Also, I really don't want a large dress, it's all too much."

"I agree." Annabeth added. "Something medium, but not boring."

"Exactly, and I don't want it all white, that's a little plain for me." Alyssa stated.

Aphrodite chuckled, "Yeah, that's why you don't want it white" -Cue glare from Alyssa- "Okay then, nothing too big. How about a white and blue dress? Or would you prefer white and green? Something color wise to your domain."

"That sound fairly reasonable." Amphitrite replied, finally happy they were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, that sound nice, but I'm edging more toward blue than green though. As for the scenery, I don't know whether it's going to be on land or in the sea. I asked Triton and I know prefers the idea of the sea, but I would rather have it on land." Alyssa announced, her tone unsure.

Amphitrite hummed, "Maybe a compromise? Have the actual wedding on land, the beach, then we all come down here for the after party?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Ooo, I love a beach wedding, they're so romantic."

Alyssa grinned widely. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she was getting married, actually many couldn't believe it, it was rather shocking. Everyone was surprised that Alyssa Jackson, the girl who had always hated the idea of marriage, was getting married. It was such an odd thing to hear and every time someone mentioned her wedding two emotions flooded her, One: Love, a love for Triton mingled with a love for the events that were occurring, and Two: Nervousness. Alyssa had never even been to a wedding let alone have her own so she didn't know what to expect.

"Okay, so what do we have so far?" Annabeth asked.

It was the Goddess of Love that answered, "Well, the invitations are going out tomorrow at four. I shall watch Hermes deliver them myself. Alyssa has given me a list with who she and Triton would like to invite and I have already written the majority out. So far we have around one hundred guests, I wanted to invite more but I've been bound by an oath" -Aphrodite shot an irritated side glance to Alyssa, who smiled back smugly- "Also, we have the bridesmaids sorted, yourself, Thalia and Juniper. We have the pattern of the bridesmaid dresses picked, we just need the colours confirmed."

"We also have Triton's' best man picked, Tyson. And also the type of flowers we'll use for the decorations and the bouquets, just not the colour. We have the idea for Dad and Triton's clothes picked out, but again not the colours." Alyssa finished.

Amphitrite sighed, "So basically, it's the colours and conformation of the beach setting that need sorting. Oh, and Alyssa, just so you don't stress yourself out, the extra bits Annabeth and myself are in charge of are completed."

"Thank you." Liss exclaimed.

"Maid of honor?" Annabeth asked.

Alyssa gave a small smile, "You three are basically sharing that role already."

The two Goddess' and the Demigoddess laughed.

"Right, I have to go, there is an Olympian meeting very shortly." Aphrodite stated, "Alyssa, my dear, we shall all meet up again in a few days to discuss more, but by that time I need to know the colours, it's killing me."

Alyssa chuckled, agreeing to the Goddess' request and Annabeth closed her eyes as Aphrodite flashed out. Amphitrite smiled at the two girls and swam toward the Throne room, clearly in need of some quite time. As the door closed Annabeth turned to Alyssa.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She exclaimed.

Liss chuckled, a large smile taking over her face, "I know, it sounds so weird!"

"Alyssa, are you sure about this? I mean, I thought you'd be more excited." The demigod mused.

"I am happy, trust me. I just don't want to get my hopes up until the day actually comes. I don't want to be disappointed or have it postponed 'cause of some evil threat or something." Alyssa replied.

"I know, but if anyone so much as tries to disrupt your wedding day, I shall personally rip them apart myself, Okay? Get excited Liss, nothing bad is going to happen!" Annabeth said, her own joy seeping into the words.

Alyssa giggled, "You're right, of course."

"Exactly." Annabeth nodded, "Goddess of Wisdom's daughter, remember?"

Even though Alyssa was a Goddess now, Annabeth still acted the same. The Daughter of Athena still teased Alyssa, still challenged her, and would always treat her like a little sister. That was comforting to Alyssa, it made her feel like not everything in her life had completely changed.

"As much fun as I enjoy being underwater, I really do need to get back to camp. I don't trust Clarisse and Jason being in charge for much longer." Annie stated, pulling one of Hermes transports out of her pocket.

The girls hugged each other goodbye. Once they broke apart, Alyssa took a step back and allowed Annabeth to teleport out.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Now I was left alone with my own thoughts I traveled to Amphitrite's garden. I liked it there for it was beautiful. The flowers and sea plants would sway with the soft currents, they never once stood still. They were ever-moving.

Reaching the gardens I sat on the marble bench and glanced out into the distance. I loved living down in Atlantis because of all of the life. In front of me passed many sea creatures, the majority stopping to say hello. Sometimes it amused me that I lived in my fathers underwater kingdom though. If I'd be told ten years ago that I'd be marrying Triton and living in my father underwater palace, I would have taken you to Dionysus for being mental. But still, I'm glad it happened.

Taking a deep breath I thought about my wedding, and a smile broke along my face. I never thought I'd ever get married, I just never liked the idea, but I'm glad that faze passed. I loved the idea of marrying Triton, and I'd never regret saying 'yes' once. Looking down at my knees I recalled the day he proposed.

_-Flashback-_

_We were sat having a formal diner, according to dad we hadn't had one in a while and therefore needed one. I was sitting next to Triton, Tyson opposite me, and Poseidon and Amphitrite sat at each head of the table. It was a nice diner, all the men in suites, all the women in dresses. I'll admit my dress was rather uncomfortable, but it was too beautiful for me not to wear._

_It was just after dessert when Triton spoke, "Father, Mother, Alyssa, please will you follow me into the gardens?"_

_Curiosity filled everyone's eyes as we stood and followed him into Amphitrites' meadow of flowers. Upon entering them I noticed the obvious difference, tiny candles were flickering, effectively lighting up the colours of the flowers. The colours turned into small kaleidoscope in the water currents, the oxygen bubbles stopping no light. It was a beautiful sight._

_On the ground was a white silk sheet, candles and blue roses lined around the outside. Poseidon, Amphitrite and Tyson paused at the sight too, taking in its new and improved beauty. Triton soon drew their attention back to him as he cleared his throat. All eyes were on him he walked towards me, the same look in his green eyes as always, like I was the only person that mattered. Taking my hand he pulled me forward onto the silk sheet, effectively making the candle light hit us directly, giving us our own personal spot light. From the night above shore the Ocean was dark, the candle light our only source in the Garden._

_Bending down he picked up a Blue rose and handed it to me. I smiled and took it from his fingers, deliberately making our hands touch longer than necessary. Meeting my gaze, his expression locked me where I stood. Then, very slowly, he got down on one knee. Behind me I heard Amphitrite gasp, clearly knowing what was about to happen. I held my breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small suede box._

_"Oh my Gods." I whispered, barely audible._

_He smiled and gently took my left hand in his, his thumb running affectionately along my knuckles. Flicking the lid of the box open with his free hand, I saw the ring. It was beautiful. It was Celestial Bronze ring with a small layer of Imperial Gold lacing it, there was a sliver pattern edge onto it, almost like a casing, and right where the too main strips of sliver met was a blue diamond. It was one of the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I'd ever seen in my entire life._

_"Alyssa Marinda Meredith Jackson?" He looked up at me though his eyelashes, his green eyes swirling with emotion. "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"_

_A smile broke along my face, and my free hand covered my mouth in fear of sobbing in happiness. Meeting his gaze with wide eyes, I nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will."_

_Triton smiled up at me, only looking down to place the ring on my finger. Once it was securely on he stood up, pulling me in for a passionate kiss._

_-End-_

As I sat in silence happily reliving the memory, I didn't noticed that Triton had come up behind me. Reaching me he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind, and I instantly lent into his touch.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his voice deep and directly in my ear.

I smiled, "The day you proposed."

As if subconsciously, he held me tighter in his arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence as he held me. I was enjoying the feel of him, the warmth of his body soaking into my back. Gently, I felt him nuzzle my neck before speaking.

"Are you okay with having it so soon, Alyssa? If you're uncomfortable we can wait." He said softly.

"Are you backing out?" I teased.

He scoffed, "Of course not, Liss. If I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't of asked. I'd have it all tomorrow if I could. I just noticed that sometimes you seem.. overwhelmed by it all."

"If I didn't want it I wouldn't of said yes. Besides, I'd quite like to have my demigod friends and my mother there." I replied, running a hand along his arm.

"Okay, I was just making sure."

I turned in his grip so I was facing him and silently wrapped my arms around his neck, as I did he pulled me closer, our lips becoming just millimeters apart. Triton smiled at my flushed state, which only grew more intense as he spoke in a husky tone, "I'd have you now if I could."

I blushed even stronger, "Too bad, you have three months to wait."

He gave a small whine in response and upon hearing this I smirked. Unfortunately he caught my little smile and pulled me flushed against him, to the point where I could feel his breath on my lips, and when he spoke, his tone was dangerously low. "You're worth the wait."

Then pushing forwards more, his lips descended on mine. Instantly the taste of ambrosia and sea salt was detected. He was all I could smell. It amused me sometimes, the fact that despite how many times I've kissed his lush lips, he always makes me feel the same as the first time. He was all I could sense, all I could feel, and all I could think about. And as his lips molded perfectly onto mine, I couldn't help but pull him closer.


	2. Visiting Old Friends

**-Alyssa POV-**

**Then pushing forwards more, his lips descended on mine. Instantly the taste of ambrosia and sea salt was detected. He was all I could smell. It amused me sometimes, the fact that despite how many times I've kissed his lush lips, he always makes me feel the same as the first time. He was all I could sense, all I could feel, and all I could think about. And as his lips molded perfectly onto mine, I couldn't help but pull him closer.**

Triton and I were soon parted as he had to go to a meeting in the Throne room with Dad. I didn't go into the meetings, personally I found them rather boring, but while waiting for him to finish I grew more and more bored. As my mind wandered off, I briefly recalled the quest Triton and myself went on, and I wonder how Bob was doing. I heard, from Nico, that he was back in the Underworld. He was still acting as their 'house keeper', but now he was getting paid and got time off. He was also respected better, thanks to my little visit.

Thinking back to my promise just after I left Tartarus, I thought I should visit Bob. I pursed my lips, wondering whether Hades would appreciate me popping into the underworld unannounced. Well, I've done it before. Closing my eyes, I thought of the place I wanted to go, and around me I felt the water restrict and pull apart, taking my body molecules with it. As I traveled faster than light, I re-emerged in one piece right outside my uncle's home.

I walked through the castle, finding my way around fairly easy, and as I entered Hades throne room I found he was the only one occupying it. Persephone must be in her garden. Upon hearing my entrance The God of the Underworld looked up, raising an elegant eyebrow in my direction.

"Niece." He greeted, his tone barely tolerable.

I nodded, "Uncle."

"And what brings you here?"

"I came to see Bob" I replied.

His lips thinned into a line and his eyes narrowed. Then, with an eye roll, he nodded to the left.

"He is in there."

I nodded.

As I walked through the dark castle many skeleton guards nodded, clearly sensing the presence of a Goddess. I didn't notice them back, after all they were only bone. Turning a particularly sharp corner and walking through a dense wall, I ended up in a dark room. Glancing around I figured it was storage, old spoils of war long forgotten about. However, the noticeable thing was the large Titan standing in the middle of the room holding a broom stick. Growing into my Godly size so I was about two foot smaller than him, I spoke.

"Do you know what? I think you should just bin all this."

Bob, who never saw me enter, wiped around to face me with shock written on his features. "Alyssa!"

I laughed at his surprise and after I'd finished he reached forward, giving me a slightly awkward hug. It was comfortable but at the same time his broom handle began digging into my side. Upon pulling away I studied my Titan friend. He was once again wearing a blue janitor's uniform and a name tag that read "BOB". He also bared great resemblance to his brother Hyperion, apart from Iapetus's signature color being silver instead of Hyperion's gold, and while in the darkness of the room, Iapetus's silver hair glowed in the dark.

"Hey, Bob."

"Hello, Lissa, have you come to see young Nico, or young Hazel?" He asked.

I smiled lightly, "Neither, I came too see you."

"Really?" he questioned, raising a sliver haired eyebrow.

I nodded.

"That's nice. How are you, Lissa?" He asked as he sat down on a shelf. As his weight met the match of the stone it crumbled slightly, a few pieces falling onto the floor. Not really trusting anything inside the room I remained standing.

"I'm good, a little stressed with a few things, but I'll be fine, you?"

Bobs smile brightened, "Oh, Yes, I heard Hades talk about your wedding. When is it, Lissa?"

"Three months." I replied, a beaming smile breaking along my face again.

"Good good."

As I studied my friend once more, I saw a small sad light enter his eyes, it was almost like rejection. As far as I could tell, he was upset, likely from the lack of trust he had. Most of the Gods didn't trust Bob, and I knew despite his objections that it hurt him.

"You're invited."

Bob frowned slightly, "I don't know, Lissa. Other immortals are edgy around me, only Hades and Persephone tolerate."

I frowned too. "I don't care, you're my friend and I want you too come. If you don't want to that is fine, I'm not forcing you. Just know that you are invited, Bob."

The Titan smiled lightly again, this time in gratitude.

It was after around twenty minutes of speaking with Bob when Nico and Hazel bounded into the room. Upon seeing them I shrunk back down to size, scared that if I moved I'd stand on them.

Nico, who was now eighteen, was still ghostly pale, his clothing were still dark, and his Stygian Iron sword and a silver skull ring were always kept on him. But the more I observed him the more I noticed how obvious it was that he came from the Underworld. His fingers were ghostly white, like his fathers', and his eyes were extremely dark. Nico had his mother's eyes, but he also had the wild glint of a madman in them, just like Hades. He had grown taller by a few inches, and thankfully he didn't look so depressed anymore.

Hazel, who was now nineteen, had shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes. The daughter of Pluto remained toned and fit despite the fact she hardly went to camp anymore. She was always rather beautiful, but her ageing gave it a boost. Even though she joined Nico in the underworld, she still maintained the same dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean.

"Lady Alyssa." Hazel greeted, a small smile along her face.

I grimaced, still not like the formality's. "Gods, don't call me that."

Hazel chuckled and reached forward to give me a hug. I instantly hugged back, smiling at Nico over her shoulder.

"So, I hear you're engaged? I haven't seen you in over two years, tell me the gossip." Hazel commanded as she pulled back.

I laughed, "Yes, yes I am."

"To Triton? Well it's about time. Travis and Conner had a bet on, though Cassie went ballistic when she found out." Hazel stated, her tone light.

Nico chuckled, "Hazel right, she did go mad. She threw a shoe at Chiron exclaiming it was his fault."

"How could it possibly be Chiron's fault?" I asked rhetorically.

Hazel shrugged, laughing once more.

"You are both invited by the way." I stated, eyes flickering over them both. I could tell by Hazel's expression she wanted to be there.

"Good." Hazel replied casually, though she was clearly relieved. Nico merely smiled and nodded.

The son of Hades suddenly snorted, "I hear you're forcing Thalia into a dress."

I chuckled once more, "Actually Aphrodite is, though I'll admit the argument they had was amusing. I'm not particularly bothered what she wears, just along as she is there."

"Right."

I rolled my eyes.

I felt Triton calling out to me, wanting to know where I was. So, with a small smile I bid them goodbye and began making my way back throughout the castle. I could of just flashed away once I'd left Nico and Hazels sight, however I felt like walking. As much as I loved living underwater I did miss actually walking sometimes, the swimming all the time was weird for me at first, but it eventually became natural.

As I wandered through a particularly long, dark hallway, one that lead off into many different parts of the castle, I heard muttering from inside a side door. The speaker sounded almost worried and as I got closer I realized it was male and female, Hades and Persephone.

"...has began stirring once more."

"Hades, dear, it's been like this for two years now, it hasn't died down like you thought, maybe you should tell the Olympians."

Hades scoffed, "No, it will be fine. Tartarus always stirs from time to time, this is no different."

"Fine." The Goddess replied sharply, "But if it gets any worse I shall tell them myself. Honestly, how in the name of the Fates is this going to get better? Tartarus has never been more active."

"I am unsure, Persephone, but I will find out, and once I know then I shall inform the others. After-all, this is my Domain." The God replied.

Before getting myself noticed, given Gods could sense other immortals, I quickly walked away, though my mind was racing. Tartarus was stirring even stronger, what could that mean? Who wanted out this time? I heard rumors up on Olympus a few months back that a primordial god was trying to escape, could that be whats happening?

As I exited quickly from Hades palace, I walked over to the Styx. I stood there for a while and watched the black currents, silently remembering the time I'd jumped in for Achilles. It was after a few minutes of standing there that my instincts spiked up, telling me I was being watched. Slowly I lifted my head and searched through the darkness of the Underworld, yet I saw nothing unusual. I kept deadly still for a second and suddenly I felt something gaining on me, it's eyes never leaving me, it felt like they burned into my skin. I knew instantly that it was no friend of mine. Feeling it only a few meters from me I took one last glance around, then I flashed out.

I appeared in the dinning hall of Atlantis, the only other person in there was my dad. As I entered he looked up, a small smile along his face.

"Been to see Bob again?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hadn't been in a while. I saw Nico and Hazel too."

My dad tutted, amusement in his features. "Alyssa, practically every immortal has repeated this too you, but you know that Gods aren't supposed to interact with Demigods."

I snorted, "And I keep saying how many times that rule has been broken by not just me. Besides, I am the Goddess of Heroes, aren't I? I should be aloud to see them."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, my child."

I giggled.

"How are the wedding plans going?"

I shot him a look, one that clearly said I didn't want to talk about it. He chuckled, "Aphrodite driving you mad yet?"

"Oh, we are way past that."

Moving over to the table where my dad was seated, I sat beside him. I began thinking of everything that still needed to be sorted and the limited time I had to do it. I inwardly groaned, my face falling against one of my hands. For the colours I was stuck, I preferred blue just because it would be more appealing, however if I found a nice green I could sway. Glancing at my dad, I was struck with a thought.

"Blue or green?"

Poseidon looked up, "What?"

"Pick one: blue or green."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Er, green"

I nodded and stood, leaving my father feeling slightly confused behind me. Green was officially going to be the colour. Triton and I obviously had a lot to say in the wedding and Amphitrite had inputted quite a lot herself, in fact practically everyone had. I felt like Poseidon was the only one who didn't have a solid say in my wedding and he was the one, minus Triton and I, who was the most excited about it. My dad preferred green, then we'd be doing green.


	3. It Begins

**-Alyssa's POV-**

**I nodded and stood, leaving my father feeling slightly confused behind me. Green was officially going to be the colour. Triton and I obviously had a lot to say in the wedding and Amphitrite had inputted quite a lot herself, in fact practically everyone had. I felt like Poseidon was the only one who didn't have a solid say in my wedding and he was the one, minus Triton and I, who was the most excited about it. My dad preferred green, then we'd be doing green.**

-Triton P.O.V-

I watched cross armed from the doorway as Alyssa made her way into the Gardens. Ever since she first began living in Atlantis she'd preferred the Gardens to anywhere else in the castle. I couldn't blame her, the sea plants were beautiful.

As I watched her from the doorway, I couldn't help but identify her beauty. I loved the way she lived without a care, how easily she got on with others. The first year as a Goddess was the hardest for her, a lot of immortals who had never met her or only briefly met her thought her arrogant, however as they began to speak with her they understood that was not the case. Alyssa just had a way of easing people. I'll admit it did worry me sometimes how at ease she is, especially around other Gods. She was mine.

Pushing myself off the door frame, I made my way towards her and upon reaching, I wrapped my arms possessively around her waist, hugging her from behind. I think there was a time when that annoyed her, how protective I could get, but now I think she liked it, was even amused by it. Alyssa smiled and leaned into my touch, causing me to smile against her hair.

"Have you come up with any other ideas for the wedding?"

"Yes." She replied, "The colours are white and green, if that's okay with you. Also, given you want it in the sea and I want it on land, Amphitrite suggested a compromise."

"The colours are a good choice. What is the compromise?" I asked curiously.

"Well, she suggested we have the actual wedding on the beach, on land but close to the sea, then for the after party we all come down here." Alyssa replied, her tone questioning for my approval.

I nodded, "If you are okay with it, Alyssa, it's fine with me."

She smiled once more, a joyful smile that made my immortal heart skip a beat. Tightening my arms around her, I spoke, "Why don't we go up to Olympus? We haven't been in a while."

"Yeah, sure."

My grip on her tightened a fraction of a degree, then I teleported us out of Atlantis.

I let Alyssa go as we materialized outside the elevator and quickly changed forms. Once fully able to walk, I took her hand and we began following the path. I glanced around at the home of the other Gods, noticing it looked spectacular. Annabeth, Alyssa's friend, was given the job of rebuilding it again after the war with Gaea. In fact, she'd only just finished last year.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered in snow. Yet the snow wasn't normal mortal snow, no, this was so bright it would actually burn mortal eyes if they looked to long, yet it was beautiful. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces -a city of mansions- three had golden coloured columned porticos, eleven had silver, and the rest were white stone, along with the same coloured gilded terraces and bronze braziers glowing with embers the colour of Hestia's hearth, of a thousand fires.

Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the dazzling snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rose bushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colourful tents, a white marble amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was similar to before Kronos and Gaea destroyed it, but the noticeable differences were amazing. There were many statues, which were obviously Apollo's idea. It was new, clean and colourful, a mixture of how Athens looked twenty-five hundred years ago along with the modern today.

We walked hand in hand, passing some nymphs, who upon seeing us began giggling. I rolled my eyes lightly as Alyssa shot then an irritated glare. I clearly wasn't the only possessive one in this relationship. We passed some Hawkers in the street and bought some ambrosia on sticks, eating it along our walk. As we passed the park, where a small crowd was gathered, the nine muses were just about to start a concert. Several minor Gods and Goddess turned to watch us pass, and then began whispering to themselves.

"You know where we should go, Triton?" Alyssa asked rhetorically.

Amused, I replied, "Where?"

"To see Bessie."

"Got it." I said, moving to stand in front of her. I wrapped my arms comfortably around her small waist once more and flashed us out together, giving her a light peck on the lips as I did.

We appeared in the throne room, and the only other Gods there were Aphrodite, Ares, Athena and Zeus. Upon seeing us the two Goddess nodded, Aphrodite to Alyssa and Athena to me. After returning the acknowledgment we walked through a side door, one that lead too the Ophiotaurus', Bessie's, aquarium.

Upon seeing Alyssa the Ophiotaurus began swimming backwards and forwards happily, wanting her undivided attention. Pulling from my grip she walked over, waving her hand so a spear of water with the creature inside pulled from the tank as she went. As 'Bessie' wrapped his serpent tail around Alyssa arm, she sat on the marble floor. It was with a slight smile that I joined them.

As I watched her entertain the creature and herself, I began to think of all Alyssa recent actions. She was hanging onto a lot of things. She visited Bob more often, she snuck away to camp a lot more, and she wished to see Bessie again. It was then that I noticed what was going on with her. She was afraid for things to change. Alyssa, being a Goddess, would never grow old and live forever without fear of an end. However, Bessie would eventually die, Bob would eventually move on to something else other than working in the Underworld, and her Camper friends would also die. She was trying to cling onto them while they were still around.

"Alyssa." I started slowly.

"Yes?"

"If something was wrong you would tell me, right?"

She looked up confused, "Of course."

I nodded and studding her.

Raising an eyebrow she demanded, "Triton, tell me what you're thinking."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine."

"Triton." She warned, her eyebrow rising higher.

I pursed my lips, "Do you regret taking immortality?"

A light entered her eyes, something that confused me. In her swirling green orbs I could see frustration, fear and relief. I waited patiently as she formed an answer, the question taking time to register in her mind.

"I-I don't think so." She started, scrunching her brow. "I mean, I don't regret it because I can be with you, Tyson and Dad forever, that you'll never leave me. I don't regret it because it's actually better than I thought, I mean I look at things differently now, life for example. But..."

I reached over, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen loose back behind her ear, "But?"

"I-I just...I don't think I could handle my mortal friends and family dying. I mean, as a Goddess your emotions are heightened, right? Well, I had a difficult time dealing with loss as a mortal...I don't know now I'm going to cope now."

"So you do regret it?" I asked.

"No." She replied instantly, her voice filled with certainty, "It's not that I regret it. It's just that I'm...scared."

I nodded, understanding her point. She sighed and looked back down.

Bessie, noticing her sudden emotional change, nuzzled her palm, effectively causing her to giggle. He then swam away in his spear of water and back into the aquarium, flicking water at us as he went. I stood up and moved in front of her, holding out a hand she took gratefully and I pulled her up. Once she was stood I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling her to me. Absolutely refusing to let her go.

"I love you." Alyssa mumbled into my shirt.

I smiled and buried my face into her silky locks, "I love you too, Liss. More than you know."

After a while she pulled back and keeping her arms around me she lent up, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly, my hand moving to cup her neck and bring her closer. I kissed her passionately and reverently at the same time, afraid to break her yet determined to have her. This girl in my arms, this amazingly beautiful girl, was mine and would be forever.

We didn't break for air for along time, too lost in each other to part. Once we did I rested my forehead on her, my breath coming out ragged.

"We should probably go now. We've been in here so long they'll think we're up to something." I stated, smiling when she began to pout.

With a sigh and a goodbye for Bessie, Alyssa reluctantly left the room, following me as we made our way out.

We reached the elevator in hardly no time, as that was the place visitors had to teleport from. Once we arrived I heard a noise from a side building, a sound that greatly resembled a growl. Turning to face the noise I let Alyssa's hand go, which was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Glaring at the building for a while I eventually dismissed the noise as nothing, but still I didn't look away. A muffled grunt was what broke me from the trance and turning back to face Alyssa, who I assumed made the sound, I was met with nothing, only a small puddle of golden ichor on the floor where she was previously stood.


	4. Wanting her found

**-Triton's POV-**

**We reached the elevator in hardly no time, as that was the place visitors had to teleport from. Once we arrived I heard a noise from a side building, a sound that greatly resembled a growl. Turning to face the noise I let Alyssa hand go, which was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Glaring at the building for a while I eventually dismissed the noise as nothing, but still I didn't look away. A muffled grunt was what broke me from the trance and turning back to face Alyssa, who I assumed made the sound, I was met with nothing, only a small puddle of golden ichor on the floor where she was previously stood.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I ached everywhere. The only parts of my body I could feel properly were my head and my hands, everything else either hurt so badly it had shut down or had gone numb from the cold. I was aware that my hands were chained, I was sitting on a freezing stone floor, and I had a metal brace around my mouth preventing me from speaking, but surprisingly that wasn't what scared me the most.

What feared me to my core was the fact I couldn't feel my Godly powers anymore. Everything was empty. I couldn't feel the pull of the tides or the currents of the oceans. I couldn't hear the aquatic creatures whispering in my mind. I couldn't perceive or control the bonds of loyalty that flooded through every being. I couldn't sense the rough beatings of violent storms, nor the damage they inflicted. I was in my own silence.

Over the past five years I'd forgotten what being mortal felt like. I had gotten used to the powers of Gods because they had become a constant in my life. But now I felt it. I felt the weakness, the silence and the dread. I wasn't mortal though, I was still Goddess, my powers had just been blocked, but that itself wasn't comforting as only very few beings knew how to block a Gods powers and all of them were our enemies.

I had been beaten, that I knew. I could feel my cuts and bruises sting with the smallest movement of my body. I wasn't entirely sure how I'd gotten here, the entire journey was blinded from me. One minute I was on Olympus, next I have a bag over my head, a metal brace around my mouth, and cuffs around my wrists that I'm pretty sure are responsible for my power blockage.

As I sat on the floor I heard muttering from above me, but I couldn't define any of it well. One voice though, a deep and harsh sound, I recognized, however I could quite picture the owner. It was the second voice I couldn't place at all. I had never heard it once before in my life. I strained my ears trying to catch onto something, but without my Godly hearing it was just murmurs.

I shifted sideways trying to feel my body again and pain shot through my entire being. Then it was replaced with dreariness, like waking up after a long nap and not remembering where you are. My eyes dropped slightly as silence sounded from up above. Then suddenly a shuffling occurred. I sat in fear as the footsteps got louder and louder, clearly coming towards me.

-Triton P.O.V-

Anger fired through my veins as I stared at the blood. My entire being trembled with rage. I knew the shore lines were flooding massively but I couldn't bring myself to care. However, the longer I stared at the golden ichor that belonged to Alyssa, the faster my anger was replaced with panic. Where was she? Who taken her, and why?

Growling, I telepathically called on my father, begging him to come quickly. Once he appeared I retold the story, barely controlling my emotions and powers as I did. I knew something had happened too her, I couldn't reach her mind at all. Even my father who could feel every single one of this children at all times couldn't locate her. Alyssa was being hidden from us.

"Son, I want you to head to Atlantis. Get down there and call on the guards. I want her found." My father ordered, the anger in his eyes evident as the ever changing greens darkened considerably. "They are to search land and sea and I will inform the Olympians. Return to me once you've complete your task. Go."

I nodded and quickly flashed out.

As I appeared inside of the center room, I wasted no time in calling every single soldier our palace owned. It took five minutes for them to all arrive in the hall, which in my mind was considerably too long. My mother had even entered, her confusion evident on her face, much like the warriors. Each and every merman had they eyes on me awaiting orders, therefore I made my face an emotionless mask and began.

"I have orders from King Poseidon." I yelled.

They all stood straighter, realizing this was an extremely important matter. Many of the front guards, the strongest and most brave, looked determined for whatever the task.

"Lady Alyssa Jackson has be kidnapped. She was last seen on Olympus, but now only a pool of blood is left in her place. You are to search everywhere! Any place there is on land and sea you are to look. You shall not rest till she is found. Go!" I hissed, and water around us began heating rapidly out of my frustration.

As some of the rage I was harboring seeped onto my features, they all rushed out, quickly following their orders. I wanted her found. No one could take her from me and get away with it. No one. At the news of Alyssa's' disappearance, my mother had taken to sitting of her throne, a torn expression marring her beautiful face. She and Alyssa had grown fairly close over the course of five years and I knew mother was devastated by her unofficial daughter's disappearance.

As I got ready to teleport back to Olympus, I glanced at Alyssa nearly finished throne. Fear ran threw my veins as I thought of her. What if they were hurting her, was she in pain? What did they want from her? Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as the frustration kept growing, along with my worry for her. Quickly shutting them down, I closed my eyes and flashed out with an angry sigh.

Arriving in the Throne room of Olympus I glanced around at each God and Goddess, carefully reading in their emotions. Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus and Dionysus looked concerned, but I noticed not one bit of it was for Alyssa's well being. Naturally, it was for the danger that was obviously coming for them, because all they thought about ever was themselves. Athena had an expressionless face, however as her adoptive father I had always been able to read her well, and therefore I noticed some of the disturbance she was hiding behind her mask. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Demeter each looked genuinely worried for her and rightly so, after all she had been kind enough to forgive them and offer friendship. Ares clearly couldn't be less interested or give a dam about her, not that anyone really expected him too. Aphrodite and Hestia each looked scared, obviously worried about what was happening to her as they too had grown rather close. My father was bordering on rage, the normal aloof aura he carried disturbed by anger and worry.

"But who could of taken her, Poseidon? There are too many dangerous enemies of Olympus to determine exactly who. We have speculations, but we have no facts." Hestia stated towards my father, who despite looking emotionless to everyone else was barely restraining his anger.

I growled quietly as I made my way to stand next to my father, though everyone heard clearly my interjection. I concealed my emotions from everyone present, however I speculated they knew it was I causing the sudden flood of Manhattan.

"And who exactly are we speculating?" Hermes asked, his face hard, a copy of the expression he wore the day he'd discovered his son, Luke Castellan, had join Kronos.

"We're going with who is the most active." Hera replied, sending me a hard glare once finished. I irritably growled in her direction, causing her scowl to intensify.

"And who is that?" My father spoke, his tone demanding an answer and that he was not one to be ignored.

Demeter opened her mouth to speak, however it was Athena that answered, "These are three who are most active at the moment; One is Phanes, the primordial God of procreation and the generation of new life. Second is Erebus, primordial deity representing the personification of darkness. And lastly is the Titans, but they are currently only gathering monsters and rogue demigods."

"Who can we rule out?" I hissed with a cold tone. No one commented on my attitude, clearly taking pity on me and overlooking my disrespectfulness, which if anything only made it worse.

"I don't believe it is the Titans, Triton. I am not ruling them out completely, however I think it would be very unwise to act now, especially since our spy has not reported anything of a plan to us recently." My adoptive-daughter replied.

I nodded sharply in acknowledgement.

Just as my father opened his mouth and about to speak, the Ophiotaurus produced a horrifying screech from inside the next room. Everyone sat in confusion for a few seconds until the terrifying sound was emitted once more, this time twice as loud. Instantaneously everyone jumped to there feet, the Olympians shrinking down to mortal height and sprinting into the aquarium room.

Each deity entered the room with speed and only to be met with the sight of Bessie swimming frantically around his tank, screeching loud piercing sounds. It was judging from the sound of it's shriek that I suspected the creature was in torment. My father silently strode over to the tank and carefully dipped his arm into the water. Sensing the comfort from him, Bessie snaked his tail around Fathers forearm, the creatures eyes begging for whatever was causing pain to end. Everyone remained confused to the Ophiotaurus actions and their expressions made that evident.

"What's happening to it?" Zeus demanded. He was always wary of the creature, after all it could kill him.

"I'm not sure," Father replied in uncertainty.

After another loud, blood-curdling screech, the Ophiotaurus passed out and the water around him began to steam. Breaking the extremely tense silence that had fallen during the ordeal, Athena gasped.

"Oh, Gods."

Zeus turned sharply to face Athena, an eyebrow raising in a silent order of explanation.

"The creature believes that Alyssa is his protector and has been thinking so for many years now. Over time he subconsciously created a bond with her, almost like a telepathic link into each other's minds. "

Ares disinterestedly grunted, "So?"

"Right now, the Ophiotaurus is feeling exactly what Alyssa is." Athena stated, her tone betraying the small panic she'd hidden from her feature.

It felt like a ton of bricks had dropped into my gut as her words reach my ears. Instantaneously dread grew inside me, however it vanished as quickly as it appeared and rage replaced it. Someone was torturing _my_ Alyssa.

"Brother." My father said abruptly, his tone murderously calm.

Zeus turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. As the King of the Gods met my father gaze, his expression softened a faction of a degree, like from rock to stone.

"I want my Daughter found."

"She will be." Zeus responded.

"Uncle, I shall task my Hunters with searching for Alyssa. I know and promise that they will not give up until your daughter is returned to you. I can tell you confidently that Thalia will take this as a personal mission, she cares greatly for Alyssa." Artemis stated with an assured and determined tone.

Athena nodded, and narrowing her grey eyes once more, she spoke "I shall speak with my daughter at Camp Half-Blood. Alyssa and Annabeth have always been seen as leaders of the camp, even now despite the fact Alyssa is a goddess. She will inform Chiron and the demigods. No doubt they will conduct a search party of their own."

After an approving nod from both Zeus and Poseidon, the two Goddess' flashed out.

"I want Olympus on high alert. If Alyssa Jackson is sighted anywhere, whether on mortal land or in one of our godly planes, I want to be informed at once. " Zeus thundered, a sharp and authoritative nod to each God and Goddess present.

A determination stronger than anything I had ever felt in my entire life erupted and began coursing through my veins as I flashed out._ I will find my Alyssa._

-Alyssa P.O.V-

The door to the room I was being held in opened. I heard the sound of multiple footsteps entering and the noise of keys clanging together on a chain. I sat completely still as the opening of a cell was heard, which confirmed my suspicions of being locked up inside one, and people entered. Next, the door was suddenly slammed shut and the bag, along with the brace, was removed forcefully from my face.

My vision blurred dramatically as the sudden burst of light hit my eyes and caused me to squint. Once my haze faded and my sight adjusted correctly, I nearly gasped in shock and horror. In front of me stood two men, both unnaturally tall and unsurprisingly powerful looking, but one of them was shockingly familiar. It was the shortest of the two whom I recognized.

The man, if he could even be considered a man, wore a gorgon mask on his face. The mask had horrible features, curly golden snake hair and curved tusks, hiding anything of his real appearance from everyone. He was dressed in full Greek combat armor and wore an Imperial Gold swore in his belt loop, also tightly gripped in his palm he held a Celestial Bronze dagger. His facial features were still unknown, but I reached the conclusion last time that there was something he wanted to hide. The being in front of me was Chrysaor, my half-brother.

I was unsure of who the tallest man was. I had never met him before. He was the bulkiest of the two and clearly the leader. Despite knowing for a fact I'd never met this person before in my life, he did look oddly familiar. It was some of his facial features that caught my attention. The hair for example, it was the exact same colour Nyx, also the bone structure of his face was the same as Tartarus's when he materialized in solid form for me and Annabeth, and the eyes owned the exact same harsh, cold stare as the Goddess of revenge, Nemesis.

Realization dawned over me like a tsunami constructing in my fathers domain, slow when building, but hits with full force, drowning any hope left to hold. It was shocking, surprising and completely terrifying. A small gasp escaped my lips as I determined who exactly my smirking captor was.


	5. The ending of Alyssa's life

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**Realization dawned over me like a tsunami constructing in my father's domain, slow when building, but hits with full force, drowning any hope left to hold. It was shocking, surprising and completely terrifying. A small gasp escaped my lips as I determined who exactly my smirking captor was.**

-Third Person-

As soon as Triton and Poseidon arrived back at Atlantis, Triton went off in search of the guards to hear of any news. Poseidon instead headed to the throne room, the place he always went when feeling negative emotions.

Unfortunately, Triton was taking the kidnapping of Alyssa worse than his father. Despite simply looking angry to others, he was positively rage ridden. He was determined to get Alyssa back. He needed her. In fact, he blamed the Fates for everything. How could they bring someone so important into his life, wait for him to love her like he'd never loved anyone else, then take her away. How could they be so cruel?

He wouldn't allow it. Alyssa was his everything now and he wouldn't let her go. It felt like someone had ripped out a major part of his life, like someone had taken away part of his being. His emotions were at his breaking point but he wouldn't show it. He needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for Alyssa. Just before he pushed open the door to the general's chambers he paused, looking up at the waters surface.

"I will find you, Alyssa. I have to. I will never stop searching for you, I swear on the River Styx,"

And thunder rumbled aggressively, barely audible under the deep waters but still the oath was proclaimed.

Hades was sat in his throne room when he felt the disturbance within his domain. He immediately knew someone was in the underworld, someone who shouldn't be. The Lord of the Dead concentrated hard, focusing his energy on identifying who exactly dared enter his domain uninvited.

That's when he felt it. That's when he felt the person he last wanted too, the person with power just that bit stronger than an Olympian God. With a growl he stood, anger burning in his immortal veins.

Nico, who'd also felt the disturbance, though clearly unsure as to what it actually was, headed into the Throne room. Upon seeing his father stood, full size, with his fist clenched in anger and rage radiating off of him, he knew it wasn't good. The Son of Hades awkwardly coughed, effectively gaining the Gods attention as Hades snapped his head in the direction of the noise.

"Son, you must go to Olympus now and deliver a message." The God demanded. Nico, sensing the importance in his father tone, didn't protest like he usual would have, and instead found himself nodding. "Find my brother and inform him that I shall be arriving shortly. Tell him I have important news, tell him I have news of Tartarus."

The child of the Underworld nodded once more. Then, before another word could be spoken, he shadow-traveled out, heading straight for the home of the Gods.

Just as Hades reach his chariot, intending to hunt the being down, he felt that the intruder wasn't in fact alone. Surprisingly there were four others. One light in particular was oddly familiar, however Hades never really bothered memorizing anyone's personal aura, what was the point? Pushing it aside he drove forward, following the scent with determination.

Nico appeared in the throne room instantaneously, stumbling slightly at the unusual speed of his shadow-traveling. The only immortals perched on their thrones were Zeus and Hera. Upon seeing the demigod, Zeus stood, sneering in underworlds child's direction. Nico immediately bowed, getting down on one knee before the king, despite the bitter expression he wore whilst doing so.

"Lord Zeus, my father told me to inform you that he will be coming here soon. He says-"

Zeus cut him off, booming, "Your father is not allowed on Olympus, boy! He already knows that."

"I know, Lord Zeus. But he says he has news on Tartarus." Nico replied, standing back up and stubbornly forcing himself not to cower under the Gods glare.

"So be it." Zeus stated. "I will make an exception this once."

Nico nodded, moving to stand next to the guest throne that had appeared in a matter of darkness at the king's request.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Chrysaor reached forward, gripping my forearm and throwing me into a kneeling position in front of the god. I grunted in pain as I hit the ground, but I quickly sat back up. I absolutely refused to bow before him.

"Well, Lady Alyssa, how nice of you too join us." The God snorted.

"What do you want?" I snarled, anger replacing my fear as I glared at them.

Chrysaor hissed at my tone.

Waving a dismissive hand, the God spoke once more, "Well, Alyssa, many of the Titans and other Gods were rather surprised to hear that you're now a Goddess. In fact, many think your decision for immortality was rather stupid."

I sneered, "Really? And why would that be?"

The God rolled his eyes, obviously believing my question to be idiotic, "Because, you stupid girl, you put a higher bargain on top of your own head. Everyone always wanted the twice savior of Olympus. However, now that you are immortal, they can keep you forever. They can torture you forever. You've upped your own bounty."

"What can I say? I love a dramatic life." I snorted sarcastically.

"And that's exactly what you're getting, dear." He replied.

I rose an eyebrow in question, to which his sadistic smirk was my only reply. Then, without a word, he shared a nod with Chrysoar and left, leaving me alone with my narcissistic bastard of a brother. Smirking, Chrysaor grabbed my forearm once more, roughly pulling me into a standing position. From the sudden movement a wave of nausea hit me, giving Chrysaor an opening to pin my arms behind me and swiftly place his dagger at my throat.

I was forced to walk out of my cell, which I suppose could be seen as an up side, and through a long muddy hall. After about half a mile of walking, I gasped in surprise as we met the opening of the cave and I realized where we were. Upon hearing me, Chrysaor chuckled darkly, a sound that shuddered my insides. My brother's grip on me tightened considerably as I took in my surroundings. Logically there was no point in attempting to shake him off, his grip was beyond painful and besides, I had a primordial God in front of me, who unlike myself currently had working powers, and two titans either side of me. I would easily be taken down.

We traveled deeper and deeper into the underworld, to the places I myself hadn't ever been. We passed the Fields of Asphodel, the borders of Elysium and entered the Fields of Punishment. While directing me through the torturous fields, Chrysaor would chuckle every time I flinched. The screams were horrific and they came from every direction. Upon being dragged through the fields, I could smell burning flesh, and black fumes rose from the ground and burned my eyes.

As we exited Erebus' short cut, we headed along side The Styx. Glancing into the currents, Chrysaor looked as though he had a great desire to throw me in. Peering into the polluted water myself, the memory of my bathe flashed brightly in my mind, effectively causing me to shudder. Ever since jumping into the acid waves I understood why it was known as the river of hatred. When I'd jumped in six years ago for Achilles, that was one of the main emotions I'd felt, the burning and the hatred.

"I heard that you once took a dip in the Styx, Alyssa. Isn't that how you defeated Kronos?" The God asked with an uninterested drawl, never once turning to face me.

When I didn't reply Chrysaor pressed the knife harder to my neck, effectively breaking through my skin and creating beads of blood.

I hissed, "Yes, it was."

The God chuckled, a low a sadistic sound. "I hope it hurt."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

I wasn't entirely sure where we were heading, but I also knew that if I wanted my limbs to remain intact that I shouldn't ask. As we headed further into the Underworld I briefly wondered why Hades hadn't arrived, surely he could sense us? Almost predicting the question in my mind, Chrysoar spoke up confidently.

"Of course Hades can sense us, Alyssa. However, we have a plan, a deploy on the opposite side of the underworld. Don't worry, child, we won't be disturbed." he stated, his voice naturally smug.

I inwardly groaned; I had no way of getting out of this at all. My breathing heightened slightly in panic, I couldn't even call on Bob, given my power blockage. As I tried to gain control of my breathing once more, I was pulled further into the Underworld. Guiding me in deeper, we passed The River Acheron, the river of pain. Fear flooded me as I assumed to be pushed in, though thankfully that wasn't the case. Instead we walked straight passed it. Relief and anxiety flooded me at this action: relief to have not be thrown into the river of pain, and anxiety to would could possibly be worse, to the obvious thing I was being lead too.

-Poseidon P.O.V-

As I sat with Amphitrite in throne room, a seemingly unbreakable silence filled the area. Already with the absence of Alyssa, Atlantis seemed slightly depressing, like my daughter had brought life to the kingdom and, along with her, it had been taken away. After around ten minutes of a deafening silence, Iris' familiar voice echoed as she requested a drachma.

Standing up, I fished one from my pocket and threw it through the mist. Almost instantly my brother image appeared.

"Poseidon, Hades has arrived at Olympus. He speaks of Tartarus, you must come." Zeus ordered, his tone unusually less harsh.

I nodded and, without a word, broke the call.

My wife stood from her throne, "M'Lord, I am going to find Triton. Our son, well, he is not handling this situation greatly. Already three main rooms have been obliterated from his frustration."

I nodded, "He is not dealing greatly, I agree. Go to him, Wife."

My bonded nodded but didn't move from her position. Instead she looked me directly in the eyes, an expression on her face I hadn't seen since the birth of Triton: fear. It wasn't a fear for herself, but a fear for a child's future. When Triton was born we were at war. Oceanus was attacking us day and night, causing distress among the kingdom. During his attacks, Amphitrite grew extremely worried for our child, both in and out of the womb. She had feared for his health as he cubed inside her, and once he was born, she feared for his upbringing and his life. However, as I observed my wife, I noticed this wasn't just a fear for Triton, it was also for Alyssa. She was scared for Alyssa. She was afraid for my daughter.

Stepping closer, her eyes never strayed from my face, "You will find her, Husband. I have faith."

A brief smile cracked along my face, and reaching forward, I ran my knuckles along her cheek. Silently, I then flashed out.

As I arrived in Olympus' throne room, everyone was already seated, including Hades and his child, Nico. Growing to my full size in a swirl of sea water, I sat on my throne. I happened to glance at my brother as I sat, and surprisingly the God of the Underworld gave a small nod, obviously having heard of Alyssa. I knew Hades was, in his words, 'tolerable' of her, but in fact I speculated he'd just grown fond of her as a niece.

Zeus coughed loudly, slamming his master bolt against the ground, creating a loud bang and gaining everyone's attention.

"Hades, you have broken the rule of your visits. Now, explain to us the recent actions of Tartarus." He ordered, his grey stormy eyes ragging.

Hades obliged, along with an eye roll, "For the past two years, the disturbances of Tartarus have been growing stronger. The largest occurrence happened around three months ago. The force was strong, shaking the underworld's structure violently. It was like the feel of an earthquake, like Poseidon had come down and thrown one of his regular temper tantrums."

I rolled my eyes.

Athena spoke next, her tone as curious as always, "What happened, Hades?"

"I thought that maybe something had gotten out, however I was unsure and didn't deem it important enough to report. It wasn't until today, about an hour ago, that my suspicions were confirmed," Hades announced, only giving us half a story for dramatic effect.

Noticing this too, Zeus thundered, "Well?"

"Erebus."

At the name of the primordial, a deadly silence fell in the throne room.

Irritation and anger flooded through me at the thought of the God. He may have taken my daughter.

Athena, who seemed to break from the growing tension first, broke the silence and turned to me, "Poseidon, maybe you should call Triton up here? He should know of this."

I nodded, already mid-process of telepathically speaking with him before she'd even suggested it. It was a few seconds later when my son arrived, anger and frustration engraved in his features.

"Yes, Father?" He asked politely, though I could tell it was forced.

"We may have identified who is the kidnapper of Alyssa."

At my words, two reactions were given within the room; Nico, who clearly didn't know of my daughter disappearance, grunted in surprise, then anger covered his already dark features; while Triton's face turned someone pleased of progress, but still his annoyance was there, shown clearly when a vase of water shattered.

"Who?" He asked, his voice deadly calm.

"Erebus."

Triton growled, an angry and possessive expression appearing on his features at the name. He was thinking about Alyssa, about what Erebus may do to her. As the thoughts started to exaggerate themselves in my mind also, I found myself mirroring his expression. I swear to the fates, if Erebus harms my daughter anymore, I'll kill him.

"Where is he?"

Hades coughed, effective gaining Triton's attention, "He was last in the Underworld, however he is no longer there."

-Alyssa P.O.V, 10 minutes previously-

I was growing exhausted. We'd walked for miles now. I kept tripping on rocks and hard ground, my legs barely holding me up. Chrysaor had long since removed the knife from my neck, only to place it at my side. As we passed The River Phlegethon, the river of fire, the river that led into the depths of Tartarus, I cringed. It didn't help that I could still hear the wailing from the The River Cocytus not much further back.

"You know, Alyssa." Chrysaor began, his tone highly smug, "You really should of listened to Marcellus when he said you'd be joining us."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, dear." Erebus exasperated. "Gods, you're a Goddess for a few years and you've already forgotten the mortals. Typical."

I scrunched my brow together, trying to recall what he was speaking of. Then it hit me. Five years ago, just after my quest with Triton, down in Atlantis' cells.

_-Flashback-_

_"And you just telling me this?" I asked confused._

_He smiled, "Of course."_

_"Why?" I asked sharply._

_"Because you're coming with us, Child. Your brother has requested it, and we never fail, Alyssa." He answered calmly._

_"Why does he want me?" I asked, ignoring the promising tone his voice gave._

_"You're Poseidon's favorite child, it will break him to see you die." He stated, shrugging like it was common knowledge. "Also, Chrysaor finds you interesting. If he does not wish to kill you, you will be converted. Oh, imagine that, Poseidon's pride and joy alive, yet a constant reminder of the fact she joined the dark side.''_

_At my disgusted expression, he gave another sinister chuckle._

_"I'd rather die." I replied, my tone cold and truthful_

_His expression morphed into anger as he sneered at me, his eyes burning a dangerous red, "So be it."_

_Suddenly, he lunged at me. Behind me I could hear the guard fumbling for the keys, attempting to open the cell door for my safety, but I was perfectly fine. I was in my born element. I was in the ocean and nothing could hurt me here. As he jumped for me, I elbowed his face, effectively knocking him backward to the floor. As he tried once more, I caught him mid-lunged by his shirt and neck. Looking directly into his eyes, I slammed his head three times against the cell bars, then threw him back onto the ground._

_Silently, I walked out from the cell with not a single scratch on me._

_As I was about to turn the corner for the stairs, I heard his voice call out once more, "You will join us, Alyssa. It is inevitable."_

_Then he slipped off into unconsciousness._

_-End-_

Fear ran though my veins once more. "And is that what you're doing now? You're going to convert me?"

"Yes." Erebus replied simply.

My face crumpled but I didn't let them see. So much for a happy immortal life with Triton. As I was dragged deeper into the underworld his face flooded my mind. The way when he was mad he'd turn a shade of red, or when he was happy and he'd pick me up off the ground, securing me in his arms. I thought of his kisses, the slow passionate ones and the rough excited ones, each of them making emotions flood me. I remember the first night we slept together and how he made me feel. How at first he was scared to hurt me and kept asking if I was okay, how gentle he handled me. I thought about how much I loved him and how much I'd always love him. That he was mine.

Pulling aside The River Lethe, also known as the river of oblivion, I knew what was going to happen. Tears threatened to fall but I refused them. I would not show weakness in front of these people.

Chrysaor kept his grip on me as we walked right up to the edge, the tide a millimeter from touching my toes. I knew their plan would work. As my powers were blocked the water would touch me. I would forget my life and I would forget Triton. Erebus walked over to me, standing at my side. Reaching over he gripped my chin hard, forcing me to look up at him.

"Any last words before you lose your life, young one?" He asked, his smirk stretching as he observed my inner panic.

"Burn in Tartarus." I hissed.

He chuckled, and I closed my eyes to prevent the tears escaping. Then Chrysaor's hands left me, and I was pushed into The River Lethe, my life and memories flowing away from me as I fell.

"I love you, Triton. Always." I whispered, right as I hit the water's edge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**Please review, I love them. Can I at least get 10?**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile on what type of Fic everyone wishes for me to post next. I have future chapters written for this Fic and my FemPercyxDionysus one, therefore there will be no delays on either should I chose to upload another Fic. It's also not just choices for Percy Jackson, there is a mixture of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Merlin, both gender-bent and not, and you can choose up to three options. So please check that out. Oh, and if you don't have an account or you're just not logged in, just go on my profile and check out the poll, then review which option you'd like.**

**The next update will hopefully be sooner.**

**Thank-you.**

**~PercyJacksonPoseidon**


	6. Gone with the wind

**Guys, there is quite a lot of dialog in this chapter, however there was no other way around it. Apologies if it bothers you.**

**~PercyJacksonPoseidon**

* * *

><p><strong>-Alyssa P.O.V-<strong>

**"Any last words before you lose your life, young one?" He asked, his smirk stretching as he observed my inner panic.**

**"Burn in Tartarus." I hissed.**

**He chuckled, and I closed my eyes to prevent the tears escaping. Then Chrysaor's hands left me, and I was pushed into The River Lethe, my life and memories flowing away from me as I fell.**

**"I love you, Triton. Always." I whispered, right as I hit the water's edge.**

-Third Person: Time Jump-

It has been ten days since Lady Alyssa's kidnapping. No one has any clue as to where she is. The Gods and Demigods knew for a fact now that Erebus was involved, however they could not find the primordial anywhere. Alyssa Jackson, the girl oblivious to the impact she has on people, was missing. No one was taking her disappearance well. They all wanted her back safely, frantically searching for her day and night.

Sally Jackson, who was now in her early forties, was used to her daughter going off all the time. Even though she was now a Goddess and she wasn't supposed to visit mortals, Alyssa still visited Sally and Paul. Triton had come seven days ago to inform her of her daughter's kidnapping and both mortals were hit hard with the news. Despite the fact her daughter was an immortal being and couldn't die, she was still Sally's baby.

Camp had become a hunting ground for Alyssa. Again, despite the fact it wasn't allowed, Alyssa still visited her demigod friends. She would never leave her camp completely, and her disappearance felt like a blow to the gut. They had barely rested. Both Greek and Roman demigods were in constant search of Alyssa, desperate to bring her back home.

Atlantis took the biggest impact. No longer was the underwater kingdom happy and cheerful. Now everything in Poseidon's city was meek, lifeless and empty. Because a life without the newest Goddess, the loudest, happiest Goddess in Atlantis, was dull. Lord Poseidon has grown extremely depressed at the loss of his daughter and the Oceans and Seas' reflected that. The waters were predictably grey and still, and they have been since his anger calmed, only to be replaced with dread. Poseidon feels that he has let Alyssa down. He's her father and he is supposed to protect her. She, his youngest child and only daughter, was meant to be safe in his domain. He had failed in protecting her.

Lady Amphitrite was also relatively downcast these day. Despite not liking the girl at first, Alyssa and Amphitrite eventually found a common ground, and after that they grew more and more fond of each other. She quite missed Alyssa presence. However, she was also worried for Triton. He wasn't coping at all and that frightened her. He was now distant and absent in the castle, hardly ever to be seen within its walls.

Lord Triton, predictably, was the worst. He was no longer the same. The Prince hardly ever slept now, he only ate and drank when he was forced to, and he never stopped looking for Alyssa. The anger had eventually passed from his system, but now all he felt was worry and fear. After days of being kidnapped anything could of happened to her. Triton was rather snappish and extremely impatient now, and anything that wasn't concentrated on finding Alyssa, he had no concern for.

-Triton P.O.V-

It was around four in the morning. I was laying on the king sized bed placed in the center of Alyssa's room, staring lifelessly at the ceiling above me. All her things were still here, all in the exact same place. As I glanced around her room, evident by it's coldness of not been inhabited for days, I was hit with yet another wave of sorrow. My Alyssa was taken. After a few more minutes I stood, and with a swift eye sweep of her room, memorizing her belongings, I then headed towards the door, slamming it loudly as I left.

My new destination was the Throne Room. As it was in the very early hours of the morning, I assumed no one would be there and could therefore be alone with my thoughts. I was, however, surprisingly wrong. Upon pushing open the double golden doors, I was met with the sight of my mother. Briefly studying her, I noticed she too looked exhausted, though not as severely as father and I.

I silently debated turning around and walking out unnoticed, however she instantly looked up at the noise of the doors closing behind me and caught my gaze. Inwardly sighing, I moved to where she sat on her throne, occupying my own perched upon the marble stage. The only acknowledgement of my presence was a small side glance in my direction as I sat. I didn't speak nor indicate I cared of her presence. It was rude, I knew that, however my only care was for Alyssa.

"Son, we need to talk."

I nodded, though continued to stare emotionlessly at the statues place on stands at either side of the double-doors.

My mother sighed when I didn't speak, nor make any indication of wanting to participate in the conversation, "Triton, I know you are deeply wounded. We all are. But you must come home."

I snorted unamused before speaking in a blunt tone, "I am home, mother."

Beside me I heard her grit her teeth, "You know what I mean, Triton." She responded sharply, "You are never in the palace anymore! And even the odd time that you are here, you are extremely distant! We are worried about you, child."

Still, I remained silent, not uttering a single word. I understood what she was speaking of, but I would not stop, not until I found Alyssa.

"Triton, please."

I snapped. "No! You don't understand, Mother! You don't know what it is like!"

My mother grunted in a very unladylike manor beside me, then spoke in a defensive tone, "I care for Alyssa, Triton. I understand as much as anybody!"

"Yes, you care for her, Mother. I am not saying that you don't. But it is different for me!" I hissed.

Her frustration seeped into the currents around us, and she growled in my direction, "How? Tell me. How is it any different, Triton? We all care for her."

"B-Because I promised!" I yelled, my voice breaking as I spoke, "I promised I'd never let anything happen to her!"

"Trit-"

"I looked her in the eyes and swore on the Styx that I would protect her!"

"Triton, please-"

"No!" I shouted as a few traitorous tears escaped my grasp and trailed down my cheeks, "I failed her."

My mother stared at me in silence, an empty expression on her face as she observed me. I lifted my hand to furiously wipe away the dampness on my cheeks, frustrated that they even fell in the first place. As I made a move to stand, my mother reached forwards, placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Triton," She mumbled softly, "I was unaware of your promise, I'm sorry. Is that the reason you have been searching so hard?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. I would have search just as hard without it."

"Oh, Dear. I am sorry for how much this pains you,"

And my mother moved forwards, enveloping me in a tight hug.

-Poseidon P.O.V-

I was sat in yet another Olympus meeting. My brother, Hades, was once again present in the Throne Room. He had been allowed a temporary pass until Tartarus ceased being quite so active inside his domain. As I gripped my trident beside my throne out of habit, I felt Triton's anger and powers merge once more, effectively creating a flood to consume Miami's coast line. I closed my eyes in exhaustion and sighed at the thought of my daughter. She was still missing and no word had been heard of her whereabouts.

"He isn't coming back then, Athena?" Hermes asked for the hundredth time, his tone naturally hard given the topic.

Athena shook her head, "No, Kronos is not coming back, Hermes. Yes, he now has his consciousness, but since he was sent back to Tartarus that part of him was always going to reform. However, that doesn't mean anything until all of the Titans are present to preform the ritual willingly, or they find another way, which is unlikely."

Zeus rose an eyebrow and asked, "Unlikely?"

"Yes, unlikely. It's not completely impossible, but I doubt they'd risk anything given there limited numbers. That is why I believe they will use the ritual of the Titans." Athena stated once again. Even she, one who liked to rub in everyone's faces that she was smarter, looked irritated about repeating the information continuously.

"And the ritual of the Titans is?" Apollo asked, pulling his head phones from his ears.

Giving a mild groan of annoyance, Athena spoke once more, "It is where all the Titans come together, the major and the minor titans, and summon Kronos' soul forward. As soon as it had been called forwards, they must tear open his soul and the strongest Titan beneath Kronos must pour the blood of a female demigod and a male demigod into the depths of it. This will regenerate him. Once they revive him by doing this, he would be strong enough to claw his way from Tartarus in a physical form and start another war."

"Sort of like Gaea?" He asked, borderline worried.

Demeter shrugged, "In a way, I suppose. However, as Kronos is in Tartarus and not in slumber, this ritual has more complications."

"Couldn't gathering the Titans be easily done?" Ares grunted.

Hades scoffed, "Of course not."

"Why?" He grunted once more.

"Because, you blithering idiot, they need every single Titan. Half of the minor Titans have been cast away by their own kind or we have imprisoned them for fighting against us during the First Titan War. Besides that, Oceanus is locked up and has no way to escape, and Calypso is still trapped on that forsaken island with the brat, Valdez. Also, they need all of the Titans to do it willingly, and I seriously doubt 'Bob' would comply willingly." Artemis stated, confidence and mild irritation in her tone.

"Why wouldn't he though?" Hermes asked, "He has no affiliation toward us."

"No, he does not. But he is loyal to Alyssa, who is always on our side." I replied.

"True, besides they'd need more then just Iapetus to join them." Athena stated before continuing to answer the original question, "So back to the point. No, Kronos is not reforming. Sadly, he can however speak into peoples minds again from inside Tartarus. That may become a problem for us later, but that will still take about a couple hundred years. Until then we are fine."

Hermes didn't look to pleased about the fact Kronos could speak to people and potentially reform, then again, I don't think Alyssa would be either. I understood my nephew's annoyance though. Given Luke, his favorite son, had hosted Kronos, and then died to rid him once he'd finally seen sense, I don't think Hermes would appreciate the Titan returning. Also, the return would disturb and danger Alyssa further, after all she had handed and helped plunge the dagger into Luke, effectively having a hand in both vanquishes. I knew she still felt guilty about Luke's death.

As the conversation of Kronos died down, Apollo turned to question me, "Has there been any news of Alyssa?"

"None."

"How is Triton coping?" Athena asked as she fidgeted on her throne, worried for her adoptive father's actions.

I sighed, "Not very well."

She nodded, a sad look entering her grey eyes.

Suddenly, Iris, who had been taking care of Bessie while we spoke, ran into the Throne room, her face pale and panicked.

"It's happening again." She stated, her voice shaken and frightful.

We each got up and quickly headed for the aquarium. Walking inside the room first, I repeated my actions. I walked over towards the creature's tank and dipped my arm into the water. Instantly the Ophiotaurus wrapped his tail around me in a death grip. This was becoming a repetitive occurrence. Since there was no way for us to stop the creature from being in pain other than finding Alyssa, which we had no idea how to do, all we could do was offer it comfort until he passed out from exhaustion. The screeches emitted from 'Bessie' made my insides squirm, both in fear for the creature and more importantly Alyssa. What was happening to my Daughter?

It was after a few more minutes, in which the Ophiotaurus had eventually fainted, that Hermes jumped in surprise, his Caduceus growing of it's own accord. As it reached its full height, the snakes twirled around the staff became movable, coiling around the long metal. George opened his mouth and spoke in Hermes direction. We all waited in silence and curiosity as the conversation continued secretively, the only sound being heard by the rest of our ears was hissing.

The Messenger God paled at whatever he was being told. Then, once his Caduceus had shrunk back down, Hermes swiftly dropped it inside one of his pockets and turned back to face us.

"I have an update on Alyssa."

My head snapped up instantly, "What is it?"

"I've been running a constant Google search on her. She was spotted in LA, near Griffith Park Zoo." Hermes stated, his tone unreadable.

"Isn't that abandoned?" Hera asked.

"Yes, it is. Who ever took her is obviously using it as a hide out."

Hermes twitched uncomfortably, causing Athena to glance at him with narrowed eyes, "What aren't you telling us?"

Deliberately avoiding my gaze, Hermes reluctantly continued in a concealed voice, "She was seen with Erebus and Chrysaor."

"We already know about Erebus." Zeus stated, and at the Primordial's name thunder rumbled threateningly outside the palace.

"She murdered someone."

There was a moment of silence as everyone had difficulty processing the information. As the words registered in my mind, a tense aura began to flood the room.

"What?" I asked, dangerously calm.

Reluctantly, Hermes met my gaze, his eyes bordering on pity and understanding, "She murdered a demigod."

"Child of whom?" Athena asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"A Son of Nemesis." He replied, before adding dreadfully, "He was thirteen years old."

Artemis spoke up, her voice betraying the confusion she felt, "But Alyssa would never do that. She only killed four demigods in total during both wars and she only ever killed if there was no other option. That doesn't sound like her."

"Then they must have some control over her." Athena stated, her eyes asking and answering a thousand questions.

"The River Lethe." Hades muttered abruptly.

"What are you talking about?" Zeus questioned, eyebrow raised with hard features.

Hades sighed in irritation, "When there was a disturbance in the Underworld, there were a strong scents by all the rivers, particularly The River Lethe. I didn't think anything of it until now."

I stood in silence as my brothers words sunk in, each one sinking deeper and deeper into my core, igniting a spark of fear inside me.

"If her powers were blocked, which they likely were, throwing her into the river would wipe her memories. She wouldn't be able to prevent the water from touching her." Hera mused aloud.

I growled angrily, the fear inside me turning to rage. She was thrown into a river. _A river._ The one thing that was always supposed to protect my daughter was water. The one thing to give her strength, to heal her, and to protect her beyond anything else, was the exact thing that had her currently in danger.

"An immortal's memory is hard to wipe. After all, even the Titan Alyssa pushed into the Lethe regained his memories after some time. Alyssa will remember her life at some point in her immortal life, however without anything strong, like Tartarus for Bob, it will take hundreds of years for her to be herself again." Athena stated, both in blunt truthfulness and an attempt to comfort me.

"But by that time who knows what they'll have brain-washed her to do."


End file.
